Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath
Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Ragyo Kiryuin from Kill la Kill against Esdeath from Akame ga Kill!. Description Kill la Kill VS Akame ga Kill! In a battle between leaders of armies, practitioners of cruelty, and masters of fanservice, who will take the lead? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes, the one behind a big world plan involving a huge war doesn't have to be a German man with a toothbrush mustache. Boomstick: Sometimes, it's just a beautiful lady who can kick your ass while you're still catching a glimpse of her boobs! Like Ragyo Kiryuin, the mother of life fibers! Wiz: And General Esdeath, the general and warlord of the Jaegers. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ragyo Kiryuin Wiz: Since the dawn of recorded history, there has been one important benefactor watching over and advancing humanity, evolving us and turning us into the incredibly intelligent beings we are today. Boomstick: Unless we're talking about Donald Trump. Ayy el-em-ay-oh! Wiz: The Primordial Life Fiber - it is a gigantic satellite which is, essentially, a gigantic Life Fiber, controlled and owned by the legendary Kiryuin family. But more on those later. While this satellite was instrumental in humanity's evolution, the motives behind its creation weren't quite as benevolent toward humankind as one might think. Boomstick: It was actually more like an attempt to turn us all into lifeless beings filled with enough intelligence and nutrients to feed the Life Fibers. Y'know, sorta like the news and media! Wiz: After humanity had been growing and evolving for generations upon generations, the time for the Life Fibers to take effect and begin their feast on humanity soon came by. Enter Ragyo Kiryuin, the latest head of the Kiryuin family, as well as the CEO of REVOCs. Boomstick: Now, this MILF may be super hot despite her age, but don't let that fool you! Oh no! This lady is a bitch who had her husband conduct experiments on their daughters in order to turn them into the first human/Life Fiber hybrids! Except one of her daughters... well, she died in the process, and it kinda failed on the other one. Wiz: With no other choice left, Ragyo was forced to turn herself into a human/Life Fiber hybrid. With only one goal and one intention in mind, Ragyo was going to cover the entire Earth in Life Fibers using the Starseed Cocoon operation. Boomstick: Damn, this lady is going places with ideas like that. Maybe that's why her daughter Satsuki ended up the way she did. Wiz: With Ragyo unopposed and her master plan essentially being foolproof, there was basically nothing standing in her way, especially with her daughter's reign over the school systems in Japan. However, an unexpected opposition in the form of Ryūko Matoi came to light after supposedly being dead. Boomstick: However, Ryuko and her sister Satsuki were in for quite a tough battle going in! Much like her daughters, Ragyo is an incredible swordswoman, wielding two Life Fiber swords which can slice through just about anything and even nullify regeneration! Huh, this all sounds oddly familiar to someone's Carbonadium sword. Wiz: But since her Life Fiber swords are made of, well, Life Fibers, and Ragyo has complete control over Life Fibers which bend to her will, she can even reshape these swords into just about anything she desires. But they usually just come in the form of dual swords. Boomstick: And if you want to know how good she is with a sword... Clip of Ryuko and Ragyo fighting plays Boomstick: She can do that. Ragyo can keep up with the massively hypersonic Ryuko, and give out just as much power. Wiz: But in case Ragyo is to be threatened in the heat of battle, she can equip her outfit which somehow makes her grow more powerful by becoming more revealing, Kamui Junketsu. Which is better than Satsuki's Junketsu. Boomstick: Kamui Junketsu greatly increases Ragyo's physical attacks, raises her speed tremendously, and makes her skin harder than even steel! Wiz: However, it only gets more powerful from there. Shinra-Koketsu makes her almost completely invincible to physical attacks, it can boost her to speeds fast enough to go to space in only a few seconds and effectively blitz Ryuko, and if the going gets really bad, she can even tap into a second, monstrous form which rids her of her humanity. Boomstick: To think that that's hot MILF we started out with... Wiz: With Ragyo's connection to Life Fibers, her humanity is already something that wasn't always "all there". Her Life Fibers also give her an incredible amount of other types of powers at her disposal, including flight, seemingly infinite stamina, regeneration that keeps her alive just so long as her heart is intact, and even mental manipulation which allows her to make any target what's essentially a lifeless puppet to her. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and at any point, Ragyo can take over any of the Life Fibers on Earth, which mind you cover the entire planet and do whatever the hell she likes with 'em. She can use them in just about any shape possible, and since they're almost impossible to break and move fast enough to blitz Ryuko... you're gonna have a bad time. Wiz: Through this, Ragyo has nearly taken over the entire world using Life Fibers, defeated Satsuki and Ryuko with little effort, even beating Satsuki with her bare hands. No Life Fiber help. She's even fought against Satsuki and her entire team by herself, and showed no sign of injury. In fact, her power was so immense that it took the combined efforts of Ryuko and Satsuki to beat her, and even then it was incredibly difficult for them. Boomstick: But if there's any problem this sexy MILF has... it's her arrogance. Much like anyone who decides to take over the world someday, Ragyo doesn't always think her plans through, which has led to her downfall on many occasions. I mean, hell, she could have accomplished all of her goals if she had just confirmed that baby Ryuko was dead! Wiz: And while her regeneration may be tough, she can still be killed via destroying her heart. Boomstick: But of course, that means you have to get to her heart first. And that's assuming you haven't been cut to pieces by her Life Fibers. Cue scene of Ragyo "purifying" Satsuki. Esdeath Wiz: Coming from a kill-or-be-killed land of snow where the weak die out, and the strong survive, childhood was tough for Esdeath as she was forced into a life of killing and hunting at a young age, especially after her mother was brutally killed by a danger beast. Boomstick: Did I mention that they have dogs rape prisoners in this place? Because that's totally a thing. And it's just as disgusting as it sounds. Wiz: Esdeath's thirst for blood and killer instinct turned her into a horrific sadist, who was beyond killing and hurting to survive, and instead just enjoyed inflicting pain and suffering upon others. Boomstick: Damn, she's into some kinky shit. Wiz: This was all before she reached her teens. Boomstick: ...Goddamn. Wiz: One day, Esdeath left for a short three-day trip, only to return home to find her entire clan and father just moments away from dying after a massacre had taken place. Upon hearing her father's last words, Esdeath decided to live by a code of Survival of the Fittest - anyone who died was weak, and anyone who survived was strong. This was the code Esdeath lived her entire life by. Boomstick: So you can bet that when she was appointed general after traveling to The Empire, she definitely made a pretty bad habit of just being a horrible sadist. Wiz: The Empire, which was a corrupt and overbearing city as it stood, would look down upon the weaker and less fortunate, and to keep them more in their place, the government would appoint high-ranking authority figures and hand out incredibly powerful weapons known as Teigu. Boomstick: And of course, this being Esdeath, and her having the same philosophy as The Empire, she quickly rose through the ranks, being basically the strongest fighter they had ever seen! She even impressed the Prime Minister! Wiz: As she had quickly made a name for herself, Esdeath was allowed to choose a Teigu. Boomstick: But this girl likes to live dangerously, so she went ahead and said "Screw that, I want the most dangerous one that's locked away in a closet because of how dangerous it is!" Wiz: The Demon's Extract is the blood of a Danger Beast which grants the user a form of cryokinesis; ice manipulation, if you will. However, it comes at a price - the user's sanity. Boomstick: Which Esdeath was already kinda lacking before, so hey, fair trade. Wiz: After downing the glass of Demon's Extract, Esdeath gained control over ice on a scale which had never been seen. She can even create ice from literal nothingness. Boomstick: Damn. She knows how to make something out of nothing. Wiz: She can create large icicles, huge spheres of ice, and icy blades which she can wield as close-range weapons. Boomstick: Which can cut people in half! This isn't a joke. Wiz: She can even freeze over an entire lake, create huge pillars of ice, and she even froze the area surrounding The Empire. Boomstick: And even without this control over ice, she's pretty damn good with a rapier. She can even dodge lightning, and is so fast that no one except for Akame and Kurome ever actually landed a decent hit on her. Wiz: Oh, and she can kick a man's face off. Just like that. Just putting that out there. Boomstick: Of course, what makes Esdeath deadly is her Teigu's trump card. It's basically the most overpowered thing in the entire series, and it'd make Dio Brando giggle. Dio Brando: ZA WARUDO! Wiz: Mahapadma, it is a technique which literally freezes time and space. She acquired this ability after she found herself completely enticed in the Night Raid member Tatsumi, even though he was literally her enemy. Boomstick: Wiz, you see this girl's tits? And how she's just so cute when she blushes? Yeah... if I were in Tatsumi's place, then Akame ga Kill would have been much different. Wiz: I know, Boomstick. I know. During the activation period of Mahapadma, everything around becomes completely frozen in time and space, and cannot move as long as the technique is activated. However, it is up to Esdeath to take advantage of the technique, and while powerful, it comes at a price. Boomstick: See, Esdeath only gets about like, we'll say, 20 seconds worth of Mahapadma. During this time, it puts an incredible strain on her body, and it can only be used once a day. Remember kids: You only Mahapadma once! Wiz: However, her most deadly attributes don't come from her Teigu, or from Mahapadma, or even her close-range combat skills. Instead, her mental prowess is what makes her so powerful. Boomstick: Esdeath is skilled in the art of war, being an incredible tactician who uses various gambits to gain an upper hand in battle. She was able to bring Night Raid to her during this time. Wiz: She also has a sixth sense, allowing her to scope out someone's killer instinct from a distance. So she can't really be fooled into believing someone isn't dangerous. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and she's really good at BDSM- I mean, torturing. Torturing. That's what I meant. Forget I said that. Anyway, with her knowledge on human anatomy, and her torture skill, she can usually get anyone to do what she wants if this is someone she could use as a pawn in a war. Or if they're useless, she'll have no problem just wastin' 'em away. Wiz: Through this power, Esdeath has learned how to torture someone using flowers, of all things, she's killed off many Danger Beasts, and I exaggerate nothing when I said she froze 400,000 people in a single move. Esdeath's kill count is easily somewhere in the high hundred-thousands, if not more. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and she killed Susanoo, who was supposed to be ne of Night Raid's best new members. Wiz: However... while her sadism is her greatest asset- Boomstick: Nah, those huge knockers on her chest are her greatest asset. Wiz: Her sadism also happens to be her biggest downfall. Sometimes, her killing intent will override any practical decisions, and she will get so crazed with bloodlust that she'll lose her composure. Also, if someone could be a valuable asset to her in a war, she has been known to let prisoners live. Boomstick: ...Damn. Her Teigu also has limits, putting a strain on her when she uses them up too much and as such, she needs to time it all correctly. Wiz: But her sheer power and thirst for war more than makes up for it. There's a reason she's one of the most deadly characters in the series. Esdeath:I don't understand the feelings of the weak. The law of the world is survival of the fittest. It's how the weak are weeded out. It just means those people that die are too weak. It's only natural for the weak to perish. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Honnouji Academy The sky was dark, the city was empty and cold, the citizens of the big city had all flocked to Honnouji Academy, where the student Satsuki Kiryuin was about to make an announcement regarding everyone's uniforms. You know, just as always. Among the crowd, various people (most of which were just silhouettes with no distinct facial features) were dressed head-to-toe in black school uniforms, each of which with a single silver, four-pointed star in the center. They all sat in circular rows facing the center, where upon a tall, rectangular concrete podium stood a tall woman dressed in a white school uniform with four silver stars on the center, with long dark hair and a katana-like sword in her hands. Satsuki Kiryuin, the head of the academy, was standing at the center of the podium, about to give an announcement. "Honnouji Academy!" called Satsuki, her booming voice ringing throughout the stadium. "Before we begin," Right before Satsuki began her speech, she glanced over to her right, eyeing an unfamiliar figure she had not yet seen before. This one wore a white-khaki military general's hat, with long pale blue hair which cast a shadow over her face. She wasn't dressed like the others; she was dressed like a military general in that same white-khaki uniform. And her hair and hat cast a shadow over her face, making it impossible to make out any facial features. Though if one could see underneath, they'd see that her expression was that of a ruthless war general who had an insatiable thirst for blood. Her eyes fixed themselves forward into a determined stare-down, and her mouth curled upward in a sadistic grin. This terrifying woman was planning something. "First," began Satsuki. "An announcement from my mother, Ragyo Kiryuin!" Cue Blumenkranz - Kill la Kill OST A rainbow light cast down from the sky, shining down upon a tall woman wearing a thin white dress revealing her notable cleavage, with her white sleeves having puffy, feather-like extensions. Her long white hair glowed with a rainbow color from underneath as she grinned at the audience. "Honnouji Academy," began Ragyo, her lips curling up in a grin as she, too, looked in the direction of the strange-looking woman in the audience. "I am proud to announce that my plan to infuse the world with Life Fibers has begun!" Her voice rang clearly through the stadium, though the tone was soothing and hypnotic. The audience, enticed in Ragyo's soothing voice and charismatic movements, cheered her on. A vast, vast majority had no clue what Ragyo was talking about with her REVOCs plan, but they all cheered her on anyway. All, except for the strange woman wearing the military general uniform. After the audience stopped cheering, the woman stood up, then turned her face upward to reveal her face. While she had an innocent-looking and honestly rather cute face, her mind and intentions were anything but cute. If an unfortunate man crossed this woman's path and rubbed her the wrong way, she would indulge in the feeling of gutting him open with a rapier and spilling his unfortunate guts upon the ground while she commanded her army to brutally murder his family and burn his village to nothing but ashes. And she would love every single minute of it. As was the agenda of Ragyo's opposition, General Esdeath. Ragyo and Satsuki turned their heads toward the general, genuinely surprised that anyone would dare stand up to Ragyo. Satsuki cursed underneath her breath, feeling as if she'd been robbed of her opportunity to kick her mother's face in. She looked down at the ground as she remembered all the horrible things her mother had done. Ragyo had pressed her agenda on Satsuki since the very beginning, always expecting her perfect little daughter to submit to any ideal she ever had. Satsuki was one of the most feared and respected people in all of Honnouji - no - the world. She had perfect grades, an iron will, charisma which could change the mind of an entire city, connections to the most powerful person on the planet, and she was an incredibly tough fighter who could make even the strongest fighters in the world shudder at the mere thought of fighting her. Ragyo relished in her daughter's success, wanting her to become one with the Life Fibers which had controlled humanity for so long so that Satsuki could become "pure". Which was a process that involved atrocities such as constantly invading her daughter's personal space, and chaining her up so that she could not rebel against her. And Ragyo loved every single minute of it. Satsuki, for one, knew that Ragyo was a deplorable human being. And all she wanted was a chance to enact her revenge upon her horrible mother. Though, she was also interested in seeing how Esdeath would fare. "Ragyo Kiryuin, I've heard about you." Esdeath stated, marching up to the podium to face Ragyo as she drew a rapier. "You think you're so powerful, don't you? Like you have more control than anyone in the world, though you spend your days living in luxury as the head of a corporation?" Ragyo grinned and gave a hearty laugh. "Hahahaha!" She slowly approached Esdeath, placing one hand underneath her chin to tilt her head upward, looking right into her pale blue eyes. "You must be mistaken," Ragyo condescended, her voice not faltering in the slightest. "I have influence over humanity, over the entire world, my dear," She moved her hand down behind Esdeath's back, the general gasping in discomfort as Ragyo reached around toward her behind. "You're just a human. You could never compare to me." Esdeath, blushing furiously with discomfort, jumped backward as she pointed her rapier at Ragyo. "If you're so confident in that position, I'd like to challenge you for it." Ragyo's expression remained unchanging as she stayed in her position, then closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose I should test you then." FIGHT! Cue Magia - Kalafina Esdeath made the first strike, dashing toward her Life Fiber-crazed opposition at a blinding speed, rapier extended and aiming toward her heart. She knew that if this attack were to connect, it would end Ragyo in an instant. After all, no one had ever managed to survive this kind of attack. ...But much to Esdeath's dismay, Ragyo simply extended her hand and caught the rapier in her palm, the tip of the blade just inches away from her heart. Ragyo didn't skip a beat as she grinned at Esdeath, completely unimpressed with such a strike. "You're going to have to try harder than that, my dear~." Ragyo shoved her left hand (the one with Esdeath's blade in the palm) to the side, then pulled back her right arm and delivered a hard punch toward Esdeath's face. As if just in time, Esdeath's eyes widened moments before Ragyo's fist would connect with her face. Slow motion Her unfaltering and confident face suddenly went helpless as she sensed something not just determined from Ragyo's killing intent, but outright sinister. Esdeath's sixth sense had pointed out an opponent unlike that which she'd ever fought before. And she was going to have to be on her guard if she wanted any chance in frozen hell to win this one. End slow motion Right when Ragyo's fist was about to connect with Esdeath's face, the Teigu-enhanced general jumped backward, letting go of the rapier in her hand. Then, she ducked her head downward as she kicked her right leg upward, delivering a hard roundhouse kick into Ragyo's left hand, knocking the blade onto the ground. As if she'd practiced this maneuver before, Esdeath timed her fall to the ground with the fall of the rapier, and reached out her left hand to pick the blade off of the ground as she stood up, completely unscathed. Ragyo chuckled, looking down at her right hand to see that she'd been disarmed. However, she didn't even feel any sort of pain from Esdeath's kick, and her hand was free of any cuts, bruises, or wounds. As if Esdeath had never even touched her. "My dear, I'm afraid that won't be enough." Ragyo calmly stated, still standing upright. She still had not yet moved from her position, nor had Esdeath prompted her to. Esdeath pointed her blade at Ragyo once more and made a dash toward the Life Fiber-enhanced madwoman, aiming for her heart once more. Ragyo reflexively raised her hand up to catch the blade once more, but to her surprise, Esdeath pulled back her blade at just the right second. With her other hand, Esdeath materialized a large cone-shaped icicle in her hand and threw it like a javelin at Ragyo, aiming for her heart once more. However, Ragyo didn't even bat an eye as he pulled back another fist and punched the icicle straight-on, shattering it to icy bits as her hand suffered no injury whatsoever. "And what was that?" Ragyo asked in a condescending tone. Esdeath huffed in frustration, gritting her teeth as she angrily stared down Ragyo. "...I won't allow myself to lose to you," Esdeath exhaled through her teeth. "You're weak. Spending your days hidden away in a building... I've fought in wars, I'll have you know." Ragyo smirked and chuckled, then reached out and pat Esdeath on the head in a condescending manner. "Please, my dear, you're not intimidating me in the slightest." Esdeath returned a similar smirk, casting that same shadow back over her face as she jumped back. "I'm just getting started." She raised her right hand upward as suddenly a tall, rectangular pillar of ice at least five times taller than Esdeath rose from the ground. Ragyo, still completely unimpressed, looked up at the tall ice pillar and gave a subtle "Hm." Ragyo gave a sigh as Esdeath kicked down the rectangular ice pillar with a roundhouse kick, then just before the pillar could land on the REVOCs CEO a tall, white suit flew up from behind Ragyo, as if from out of nowhere. The white suit then flew right through the ice pillar, cutting it in half just before it could fall on her. The top half flew over Ragyo's head, landing behind her while the bottom half was mere inches from hitting her, but ended up before her harmlessly. Esdeath jumped back in shock, seeing the still-unharmed Ragyo, as well as the floating white suit in front of her. "It's inevitable, my dear," Ragyo began, still standing in that same position she'd taken since the beginning of the fight. Cue Kill wa Ill - Kill la Kill OST "Conform to the Life Fibers. Wear the clothing as it was meant to be worn." Ragyo calmly taunted as the suit flew right toward Esdeath. In just a moments' notice, Esdeath kicked the living Life Fiber suit, pointing the edge of her high heel at the torso of the suit... ...Which knocked the suit back a little, but much to Esdeath's surprise it had hardly taken any visible damage from the kick. "...No..." Esdeath muttered, completely baffled at this suit. After all, this was the same woman who could kick a man's face off. Just like that. To have a normal-looking piece of clothing survive that same kick... there was just no explanation. Gritting her teeth with exasperation, Esdeath lunged forward and thrust her rapier forward, expecting to pierce through the fabric with her sword... ...Which, once again, did nothing. The sword didn't break through the fibers of the suit whatsoever as the white suit flew toward Esdeath, who reflexively raised a block of ice in front of her to serve as a shield. The white suit cut through the block of ice with no effort whatsoever, but it did stop the suit from cutting into Esdeath, who was a mere centimeter away from the suit. Esdeath breathed a sigh of relief as she thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't cut in two pieces from the suit's attack. Taking time to regain her composure, Esdeath raised her right hand quickly as a block of ice rose up from the ground, encasing the suit in a rectangular ice block and effectively trapping it in place. With zero hesitation, Esdeath roundhouse-kicked the block of ice and shattered it into bits, leaving chunks of ice and pieces of the suit on the ground. Esdeath smirked as she stepped on a piece of the suit, when suddenly- BOOM! Moments after the suit broke into pieces, it exploded in a flash of red light. Esdeath shielded her eyes with her right hand, but surprisingly was mostly unaffected by the explosion, as if there was no force to it at all. She wiped a bit of sweat off her brow from the struggle, when suddenly she turned around to see three more suits behind her. There were no words to describe Esdeath's horrified expression. "Using clothes to fight against me... the coward..." Esdeath muttered, all three suits flying toward her at once. Esdeath roundhouse kicked all three suits in one fluid motion, knocking each of them backward. She then raised up her hand once more as another rectangular block of ice rose from the ground, encasing and immobilizing each of the suits. Esdeath delivered one solid kick to the center, breaking each of them into pieces as another explosion burst from the center. BOOM! Esdeath coughed as dust kicked up from the center, but once more the force of the explosion seemed minimal at best. When the dust cleared, Esdeath looked up in horror as she saw not just one. Or three. Or even twelve Life Fiber suits as a countless amount of them swarmed the area. And yet Ragyo was nowhere to be seen. "Where did the coward go..." Esdeath growled in anger, watching the suits all fly toward her oat once. Esdeath cried out as she raised both of her arms up, sweat dripping down her forehead as she became increasingly frustrated with this battle. A huge, circular wall of ice rose from all around the academy, freezing each of the suits in the air. Each one was on display in the ice block Esdeath had trapped them in, sort of like a frozen aquarium of sorts. She looked up at the sky, her rapier drawn and poised for battle. "Show yourself, you weak coward!" Esdeath cried out, facing skyward. She looked up at the sky to see an orange glowing dot, sort of like a shooting star. ...Though after a few seconds, Esdeath gasped in part surprise, part horror. That was no shooting star. She watched the orange glowing object approach closer to her, noticing Ragyo standing atop the oddly-shaped object. It was an orange-yellow circular-cocoon-like object with several spikes and knobs protruding from it, flying downward like a rocket. Cue Blumenkranz Metal Cover Ragyo smirked at her grounded opponent, riding atop the Primordial Life Fiber. Orange missile-like fibers burst from the gigantic Life Fiber, each of which flying toward the ground, aiming at Esdeath. With not a moment to lose, Esdeath ducked underneath the first Life Fiber rocket which aimed toward her, the rocket moving behind her and blowing a hole in the ice wall behind her. The next rocket flew toward Esdeath, who jumped over the next orange Life Fiber rocket which flew her way, resulting in an explosion which ended with a crater beneath Esdeath. Dust and chunks of concrete were kicked up upon impact, and Esdeath landed back down in the crater, standing on both her feet as she watched even more missiles approach. Esdeath materialized five conical icicles, each of which pointing outward while surrounding her in a circular position, levitating above the ground. Before the next missile could hit, Esdeath picked up one of her icicles and hurled it like a javelin at the missile approaching. The tip of the icicle hit the missile, and upon contact the missile exploded in mid-air. Esdeath repeated this process four more times, each time directly hitting the Life Fiber missiles which would fly her way. She seems to be better at fighting at long range... Esdeath thought to herself, taking note of Ragyo's strategy. If I can get her back at close-range, I might be able to take this one... but how am I going to get up there... Esdeath soon had an answer to her question, as the Primordial Life Fiber (along with Ragyo atop it) crashed down onto the school ground, landing a mere few centimeters away from Esdeath. More dust and concrete chunks were kicked up as the force of the impact knocked Esdeath up into the air, but she quickly did a backflip in the air and landed on her feet smoothly, keeping her balance easily. She looked up at Ragyo, who was standing atop the Primordial Life Fiber as an orange glow surrounded her and a rainbow beam of light shone down on her from above as she cast a smug grin at Esdeath. "La vie est drole." Ragyo whispered. Despite the fact that it came out as a whisper, that line rung through Esdeath's ears as a chill ran down her spine - and no, it wasn't from her Teigu which allowed her to use her ice powers. Esdeath huffed and then jumped up into the air, doing a front-flip as she landed down in front of Ragyo, on top of the Primordial Life Fiber's surface. Ragyo's face suddenly turned into a demented smile as her eyes widened and she bared her teeth, distorting her face as if this was anime (which it totally was). "How dare you set your dirty feet upon the Primordial Life Fiber?!" Ragyo shouted out. Suddenly, two thin swords materialized in Ragyo's hands, resembling sewing needles. Except the eyes of the needles were huge; one could fit a basketball through the circumference of it. Esdeath drew her rapier once more, but in her left hand materialized a structure of ice shaped similarly to that rapier. It was time for a little good ol'-fashioned swordfighting. Cue Yami o Kiru - Akame ga Kill OST Clashing at blinding speeds to make the two look invisible, Esdeath and Ragyo clashed their blades relentlessly. The constant metallic "clang!" rang through the academy as sparks flew out from all four blades. After a few seconds, Esdeath slowly began to breathe more heavily. Sweat was dripping down her head as she struggled to keep up with Ragyo's movements. She could feel her arms beginning to tire out as she continuously swung her blades to block and parry Ragyo's strikes. Ragyo, on the other hand, wasn't letting up at all. In fact... to her, this battle was just getting started. A chill ran down Esdeath's spine as she felt her sins crawling on her back, looking into Ragyo's eyes with a feeling of despair as her movements started to get slower and slower. Esdeath got the feeling she was going to have a bad time. "My dear, this has gone on long enough~." Ragyo softly muttered, not breaking a sweat. The CEO of REVOCs swung her blades downward, forming an X-shape with the Life Fiber swords. Esdeath reflexively held up her rapier and her ice rapier in a similar X-shape to block the hit, the two of them in a blade lock as they pushed against each other. Esdeath huffed as she felt her body beginning to let up. She pushed her feet down against the ground, grunting in agony as she pushed against Ragyo. Esdeath quivered in her combat boots, her arms beginning to tremble as they started to lose their strength. No... Esdeath muttered out. I can't lose... to someone so weak. Right as Esdeath finished her thought, Ragyo slashed both of her swords downward, and without any sort of resistance- SHINK! Esdeath's eyes widened as she saw both of her swords cut in half. The top halves of her swords both fell to the ground as her eyes widened in disbelief and horror. She looked back up at Ragyo, who was still wearing that perpetual, maniacal grin on her face. "It's impressive that you've managed to survive this long, my dear~," Ragyo condescended in a smooth tone. Ragyo slowly approached the general, then she put her hand underneath her chin as she lifted her head upward to look into her eyes. "If only you were part Life Fiber too. It's a shame, really~." Esdeath huffed in exasperation, still struggling to keep her composure against the winner of the World's Worst Mother competition. Then, she realized something. As if an ice light bulb turned on in her head, she remembered. She could end this all right now. Since things looked to be heavily in Ragyo's corner, she needed a quick way to end this. And now. Suddenly, Esdeath's angry expression turned into a smug grin not unlike Ragyo's. Ragyo tilted her head in confusion, stepping back. "My dear, whatever could you be planning now?" Ragyo asked, widening her eyes in a faux-impressed fashion. Esdeath chuckled, a dark blue aura surrounding her as a shadow cast over her face. For effect, of course. (Cue Snowy (Genocide) - Undertale OST) "Mahapadma." Before Ragyo could react, she found herself completely immobilized. No, not just herself. The entire school stopped in space and time. A crisp blue glow came over the area, and everything and everyone froze in place. A bird in the distance froze in mid-air. A leaf falling to the ground froze seconds before it landed. Everything ceased to move. Everything. Everything except for Esdeath. With a chuckle which quickly escalated into mad laughter, Esdeath slowly marched toward Ragyo as she materialized a lance of in her right hand. Relishing in this moment, Esdeath grinned from ear-to-ear as she pulled her hand back and then jabbed the ice-lance forward. She could just feel it. The feeling of all this ending right here, right now. How amazing it would feel to crush her opposition which had given her all this trouble up to this point. After all, Esdeath was the strongest one around. Everyone around feared her power, and that was the way it should be. Even the strongest would fall before General Esdeath, as she had fought in, and won, wars. What did Ragyo do? Nothing. Nothing whatsoever except get lucky with her last name. Nothing besides force people to wear clothing. She stood on the sidelines while forcing her daughter to do all the dirty work. Her daughter, who understandably betrayed her as well. Plus, Ragyo essentially sold her humanity to become clothing. Of all things. Meanwhile Esdeath was still all human, and just sacrificed that human condition known as "sympathy". She didn't even care when the only human she ever felt true love for died. Because he was weak. Esdeath was not. And now she was going to kill Ragyo, as Ragyo was weak. Esdeath was not. With a look of impending victory, as well as the anticipation of celebration, Esdeath delightfully jabbed her lance forward, aiming toward the helpless Ragyo's defenseless heart... ...But instead of the pleasant-to-her-ears SHINK! which she was expecting to hear, the spear didn't even pierce through Ragyo's skin. In fact, the ice spear subsequently shattered upon contact with Ragyo's skin. Esdeath gasped, unable to come up with words for what had happened. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she jumped back and materialized a large sphere of ice directly above Ragyo's head, then swung her arm downward as she dropped the huge ice sphere on top of the CEO's head. The ice sphere promptly shattered into pieces as it crashed down onto her, but it appeared to do no visible damage whatsoever. "Come on... there needs to be a way to kill you... somehow..." Esdeath jumped back once more, bringing her hands together as a large horn-like structure of ice rose out of the ground, curving toward Ragyo's chest. But once more, the ice structure completely shattered upon even making contact with Ragyo's skin. "No..." Esdeath breathed a sigh of defeat, her body drenched in sweat as she could feel her body giving out from exhaustion. Her arms were sore, her legs were numb, and she couldn't help but feel the dizzying pain of being lightheaded. (Cue Sayaka Miki's Theme - Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST) Then, the world went back to its original coloration, and everything moved once more. The bird continued its flight, the leaf fell to the ground, and Ragyo looked back at Esdeath, looking slightly annoyed. "...That was your plan?" Ragyo asked, her eye twitching. Esdeath gulped as she could not even physically respond with a vocal answer. Ragyo rolled her eyes and gave another chuckle. "Was that even... anything?" she asked in a condescending tone. Again, Esdeath did not reply as she was frozen in her own horror and denial. With a quick fluid motion, Ragyo pulled her right hand back and punched the defenseless Esdeath in the chest, with an audible RRRRIIIP! of her skin and CRRAACK! of her sternum. Blood exploded from her chest as it dripped down her military uniform and onto the ground, spraying onto Ragyo's face as well. Esdeath cried out in pain, but she simply could not move. Then, with a quick jerk of her arm, Ragyo pulled out Esdeath's still-beating heart in its bloody, natural glory, still attached to the blood vessels. However, it wasn't a dark red, like a human heart was supposed to be. Rather, it was a dark purple-blue, almost black as it radiated with a dark blue aura. Esdeath shrieked in pain, still unable to move. Ragyo grinned as she eyed Esdeath's beating heart, tilting her head around to look at it from different angles. "Ah, so this is your heart~" Ragyo stated, her voice calm and smooth. "It's certainly a strange one, but it's not hard to tell," Esdeath, trembling with anxiety and horror, tilted her head up at Ragyo as she struggled to get any words out. "S-stop... t-taking your time... y-you're weak! Y-you spend your days in a tall building making clothes! Some of us went out and fought in wars!" Esdeath shouted out, using up what were likely her last words. Ragyo, still holding Esdeath's heart, realized what an opportune moment this was. Yes, she could simply crush Esdeath's beating heart in her hand, and celebrate the bloody mess it would leave behind. Or she could tear it from her blood vessels, leaving Esdeath to subsequently die in seconds.... ...But rather, Ragyo had other plans as she simply let go of Esdeath's heart, letting it instead fall back into place. "H-huh?" Esdeath looked at Ragyo and tilted her head, completely confused at what was going on. "Are you just... letting me live?" Ragyo chuckled and walked toward Esdeath. "Why..." She reached out with her left hand back behind Esdeath's head and stroked through her long pale blue hair, running her fingers through her silky, soft, icy locks. Esdeath shivered as Ragyo slid her hand down her back, reaching all the way to her behind as Ragyo softly gripped her. Esdeath blushed, her eyes widening in surprise. Then, Ragyo moved her head toward Esdeath's ear. "Of course not." she whispered. Esdeath's face went completely blank as she fixed her stare right in front of her. There was nothing left she could do. Ragyo chuckled as she extended her arm, and then a string of red Life Fibers emerged from Ragyo's fingertips, jetting toward Esdeath's head at a pace she could not react to. It didn't help that she couldn't even see the tiny Life Fibers; they were that small. Then the Life Fibers tore right in through Esdeath's head, and if one could see her brain, one could see a tapestry of red Life Fibers wrapped around her brain. Esdeath looked forward as her entire body, clothes and all, turned a luminescent white. Esdeath was left completely speechless, motionless, emotionless, helpless. Ragyo smirked at what she had done, tilting her head at the immobilized Esdeath. She then walked toward the general, and then reached into the whole she made in her chest and pulled out her heart once more, now the same shade of white as Esdeath's body. "It was nice knowing you, dear~. Remember. "La vie est drole." In one solid gripping motion, Ragyo clenched her hand shut as she crushed Esdeath's heart in her own hand, splattering blood onto the ground and on her hand. Esdeath, still expressionless, fell down onto her back, bleeding from her chest. And dead. K.O.! Ragyo chuckled as she returned atop the Primordial Life Fiber. "Now," Ragyo began. "That is what happens when you do not become one with Life Fibers-" Before Ragyo could finish her sentence, Satsuki ran up to her mother and gripped her by the arm, then in one fluid motion threw her onto a four-pointed star-shaped cross right behind her. The cross had protrusions in the middle and on the horizontal "arms", and right when Ragyo collided she was impaled upon the cross immediately. It was almost as if she was crucified as blood dripped from her hands and chest. "I, Satsuki Kiryuin, oppose Life Fibers and REVOCs!" Satsuki shouted out and announced. "I am not on your side, mother!" Despite her current situation, Ragyo grinned at her daughter as the frozen suits all around defrosted from the ice. She knew quite well what would happen next, as did anyone else who'd seen Kill la Kill. But at least Night Raid's job had now become significantly easier. Results Boomstick: Man. She didn't even need Kamui Junketsu. Wiz: In retrospect, this was a poorly-matched battle. Esdeath may be a combat genius and a tactical mind above Ragyo, but she has very few advantages outside of that. Boomstick: Esdeath may have dodged lightning, but don't be fooled. The clouds were far lower to the ground, meaning that it was significantly slower than real-world lightning. As for Ragymilf here? She's fast enough to take on Satsuki and Ryuko at once, and even outspeed them! And since Ragyo's able to cut through rapid-fire tennis balls over five times each in only a second, let's just say she's pretty damn fast. And Ragyo outsped that. Wiz: While Esdeath can kick a man's face off while Ragyo cannot, let's consider something here for a second. Humans in the Akame ga Kill universe not powered up by an Imperial Arms or Teigu are simply that. Normal humans. Almost all humans in the Kill la Kill universe have Regalia uniforms to protect them from physical attacks. And just a fair reminder that Ragyo was beating Satuski, who had a four-star uniform, with her bare hands. Also, Satsuki's Ragyo's daughter, and Ragyo had use for her later on. So it's not like she was even trying to kill her. Boomstick: Durability was no question either. Ragyo is made of Life Fibers, making her skin almost completely invincible to Esdeath! I mean, if Life Fibers can shrug off blades which can cut through skyscrapers... pretty sure they can shrug off a normal rapier. And since Esdeath's skin was pierced by basically regular blades... she's not exactly the most durable thing around. Wiz: Esdeath's ice abilities are helpful. But with Life Fibers, Ragyo can cut through steel structures, move faster than Ryuko as stated before, enhance her durability, basically give her an army of her own, and even control the minds of others. So when you compare Esdeath's ice manipulation to Ragyo's Life Fibers, the Life Fibers win just about every time. Boomstick: Now, that left Esdeath with one big thing she had in her favor: Mahapadma. As Ragyo has no counters for the technique, and Esdeath's knowledge of human anatomy would prompt her to aim for the heart, which would in theory kill Ragyo, this was her best bet. Wiz: But Ragyo's skin is almost impenetrable to Esdeath, with anything she has on her. And in the 20 seconds or so she has Mahapadma activated, it's almost impossible to do pierce through her skin and heart in that time. Not to mention that any of Ragyo's other forms and suits are such absolute overkill that Esdeath would have basically been killed before she could blink. Boomstick: Esdeath is so heartless. Wiz: The winner is Ragyo Kiryuin. Comparison Ragyo Kiryuin *+Faster *+Stronger *+More durable *+Life Fibers > Esdeath's Ice *+Anything above her base form would be absolute overkill Esdeath *+Likely more battle experience *+Better tactical mind *+Mahapadma is her best bet *-Outclassed in physical stats *-Ice isn't nearly as good as Ragyo's Life Fibers Who would you be rooting for? Ragyo Kiryuin Esdeath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Kill la Kill vs Akame ga Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles